


Archery, Alcohol and Adar.

by xyChaoticFox



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Again, Alcohol, Archery Lessons, Awkward situations, But a desk blowjob, Daddy Kink, Desk, Desk Sex?, Don't Like Don't Read, I Don't Even Know, Incest, Kisses, M/M, Parties, Pining, Smut, Thranduil is a sneaky tease, Yaoi, biting kink, male x male, no desk sex, oh crap what am i writing, okay wait, poor Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Two times Legolas is sure his father wants to kiss him and the one time he does kiss him.





	1. Archery

**Author's Note:**

> •I love them so much so I'm finally going to write a quick something for them.  
> •This is INCEST if you didn't see the warning so get out while you can if it is something you don't want to read.  
> •My native language is not English & this isn't beta'd, so please excuse any major errors.  
> •This is really short and rushed, sorry lovelies!
> 
> Please continue reading and enjoy! ^^
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

  
\--

  
He'd been struggling to hit all of his targets during his archery lesson and adar was not happy with the results. The lectures had gone on for a week, one before and after each lesson he had with master Feren. Feren was a skilled elf but also gentle, he pitied the young prince for he knew the wrath of the king. He let small details and mistakes slide, casting them away and patting the boy on the shoulder when he gave miserable groans after each failed attempt.  
  
"You'll get it tomorrow." He assured Legolas.  
  
Thranduil was not happy;  he could not scold Feren for his way of teaching so instead he opted to have Legolas trained by Elros, his most skilled warrior.  
  
"I don't understand, adar. This is not working! "  
  
"Stop your complaining. This has gone on long enough. I expect you to show better results tomorrow, Elros will not be as lenient as Feren. You'd better be prepared if it does not fair well."  
  
"But adar, the competition is not that import-"  
  
"Legolas." A quiet but harsh snap.  
  
He stopped talking, bowing his head and staring at his dirtied boots.  
  
"I will not have a prince be anything less than the best. You are bordering adulthood and should know your duty. Understood?" Thranduil stopped in front of him.  
  
"Yes." He gritted through his teeth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, _sire_."  
  
He huffed, swing around and bolting for the door but a hand caught his wrist and hault his attempt at fleeing. He kept his eyes lowered, cheeks flushed and angry.  
  
"You are frustrated." His father commented.  
  
Legolas bit his lip, of course he was!  
  
"Legolas." His father's tone was softer now.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He heard his father sigh and then saw his black boots on the ground before him. He didn't dare look at him, fearing he might lose all confidence he had left. A cool hand touches his chin but he refuses to look up. Thranduil's hand grips his chin, forcing it up and scaring the young elf for a moment.  
  
"What is this attitude I'm seeing?" His wide eyes caught Thranduil's and the panic in the blue orbs made the king relax his grip. His father's hand is cold and makes his skin itch, yet it still provided a comfort of some sort. He glares at him suddenly and Thranduil gives a small chuckle in return.  
  
"Forgive me, ion nîn. " His fingers ran over a small braid, pushing it behind Legolas' ear.  
  
He lets Legolas go, bidding him a good night and bringing the conversation to an end.  
  
\--  
  
He let's the arrows loose, firing them rapidly- one after the other. They bend and twist, only a third meeting the targets. He doesn't understand what the problem is and a fierce Elros snapping at him from behind makes it worse. He curses under his breath, hair falling into his eyes as he desperately tries to ignore the commanding voice and to hit his targets. He is tired, body aching and muscles sore after hours and hours of shooting. He feels like crying when he sees his father step inside the shooting range. Thranduil glares from beneath his dark brows and Elros steps aside. Legolas lowers his bow, pushing the hair out of his face and straightens his back. He is ready to explain like his life depends on it but his father stops him.  
  
"Ready your arrow."  
  
"What?" Legolas squeaks.  
  
"Ready. Your. Arrow."  
  
He blindy grabs for one, sliding in along his bow and settling it between his fingers as he pulls back, holding it in place.  
  
"Here." Thranduil taps his elbow, instructing Legolas to lift it.  
  
His index finger guides the bow upwards, "You are holding it too low."  
  
Legolas feels his hands wanting to shake as his father steps in behind him, but keeps his position. He almost jumps when hands take hold of his narrow hips, twisting them slightly. A boot pushing his feet apart as a hand on his hip steadies him. His heart starts hammering against his ribcage and his senses flare. What was he doing?  
  
"You need to fix your posture, your balance is disturbed as soon as you let go of the arrow."  


Fingers slide along Legolas' extended arm and wraps around the shaking hand holding his bow. When he tries to turn his head, his breath hitches, the hand on his hip guiding him until his back is flush against Thranduil's chest. A slender nose touches his cheek, and cool air rush over his face.  
  
His eyes close as a mouth presses against his ear, "Let go."  
  
The arrow flies and hits the target before he knew he had let it go and he gives a relieved sigh, body suddenly feeling numb and he staggers. Thranduil's arm holds him in place, tugging him closer.  He peers up at his father, hand clutching the robe covering Thranduil's chest. The king's head bows and their noses brush. It looks like he wants to kiss Legolas and the latter anxiously waits. But he pulls away.

"See, that wasn't bad at all."

Something itches inside Legolas.   
  
\--


	2. Alcohol

To say his father was drunk, would be a total understatement- he was positively intoxicated.  
  
"My lord, perhaps you should take a seat and rest for a moment. Perhaps have some water? " Galion asked politely,  though he was known to enjoy the company of his wine as well.  
  
"I need no such thing!"  
  
"Ah!  You've grown weak against alcohol, my friend." Elrond laughs.  
  
Thranduil swings his index finger at the raven elf,  "Never, tis' merely the beginning!"  
  
From across the table, Legolas quietly watches, feeling slightly ashamed when Elrohir points it out.  
  
"He never drinks these days, I do not know why he had so many cups now."  
  
"You do not seem happy?" Elladan comments.  
  
"Of course not, look at him."  
  
Legolas groans as his father sways, Elrond too drunk himself to help and they both turn into a mess of flailing limbs on the dancefloor. He regrets finally being old enough to drink and would prefer it if the festival never occured or even that the alcohol was banned. Perhaps it was harsh but he really couldn't stand seeing his father in such a state.  
  
He stands, "Excuse me but I must tend to adar."  
  
"Perhaps we do too." Elrohir says and Elladan nods in agreement.  
  
Legolas pushed his seat out, excusing himself from other guests as he made his way towards the lords.  
  
He tapped his father's shoulder, "Excuse me, my lord, but-"  
  
"Ah, such an exquisite young elf as yourself may of course have a dance."  
  
"What."  
  
"I have business to attend to," Thranduil's words were now starting to slur as he addressed Elrond, "Cash you later?"  
  
"The party poopers are here for me too, " Elrond remarks as two hands clasp down on each of his shoulders, "I'll see you later! "  
  
The twins help him to the table and Legolas snaps his fingers to get the king's attention.  
  
"A dance?"  
  
"No,  thank you. Come with me please." Legolas extends a hand.  
  
"Where to? I can go myself." Thranduil snickered.  
  
He turned away, walk ungraceful and much unlike himself as he swayed towards the table. Legolas grabbed his arm, linking it with his own while another hand rested on Thranduil's back.  
  
"This way please." Legolas guided him towards the door, ignoring all his childish protests.  
  
Legolas gives him a rather rude shove to get him out the door and hopes the alcohol washes away all memory of this or he would certainly die. He cringes, tries not to think about it as they make their way down the hallways.  
  
"Young lord! Is everything all right?" A maid worriedly questions as she passes them.  
  
He has to reach up and clamp a hand over Thranduil's mouth, throwing a forced smile over his shoulder and assuring her all was well. He curses when they round a corner, yanking his wet hand away and pulling his face.  
  
"You licked me! "  
  
"Serves you right! " Thranduil grins smugly.  
  
"Just hurry." Legolas was starting to get impatient.  
  
Thranduil shrugged Legolas' arms away," I can walk alone. No touchy touch."  
  
He fixed his skew crown, tugging at his robes and clearing his throat before he quickened his pace and continued down the hall. Legolas followed, a foul mood settling in his head. How could he be this irresponsible, at a party no less!  This was not something he wanted to-  
  
"Oof! " Legolas walked straight into Thranduil's back  
  
"Sire, what are you-"  
  
Thranduil hurries into the room he stopped in front of, unceremoniously forcing Legolas inside as well.

  
"I'm certain we won't be disturbed in here, you wanted to be alone, didn't you?" Thranduil tilted his head to the side, an amused smile playing on his lips.

  
He shuts the door, letting the loose cloak settled around his arms fall to the floor in a rather seductive manner.

  
"Wha- no, this is _not_... " Legolas was shocked, trailing off and not sure how to answer.  
  
Thranduil's eyes were hazy, a strange fog swept over them as he advanced. Each step he took echoed in Legolas' ears and he quickly moved back and away from his father. Thranduil reached out, taking hold of Legolas' hand and putting it against his mouth, brushing his lips over the pale knuckles. Legolas gave a soft gasp, yanking his hand back and trying to make his escape. The edge of a desk hit his lower back and he gave a pained exclamation, noticing they were in a councillor's office.

"We cannot be in here, uh, what about-"  
  
Thranduil's one hand slammed down on the desk, making Legolas squeal as he was trapped between the desk and his father.  
  
"Sire!"  
  
Thranduil's free hand wrapped around his throat, fingers firm but careful. Legolas shut his mouth, his blue eyes wide and bewildered. Thranduil tilted his head again, icy eyes narrowed as they racked over Legolas. It made the young elf feel quite vulnerable and exposed. He tried to protest but his limbs wouldn't move and his mouth wouldn't open. He was certain his father would ravish him right there, judgement clouded by drink. His head ducked lower and Legolas squeezed his eyes shut as quick as possible. Lips brushed along his jaw as the hand on the desk crept up his side, teasing him as it slipped into the front of his robe.  
  
He blushed, "Please, don't."  
  
His plea fell on deaf ears. The slender fingers burned his skin as they traced his abdominals, dipping into each crevasse and sending his nerves into shock. It was too warm, the air around him suffocating and burning his eyes. Lips were on his neck now, not kissing but merely ghosting along the skin. He felt ashamed, certain his groin was stirring when the teasing fingers brushed the waistband of his leggings. His head started to fall back when he felt a wetness on his collarbone; a tongue darting out to trace it. Nimble fingers twisted their way into the strings of his leggings, giving them a soft tug which made him whimper. He was definitely aroused now.  
  
"You smell delicious . It drives me _crazy_."  
  
Thranduil's hands abruptly retreated , opting to wrap around Legolas as he burried his face in his son's hair. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent and snuggling deeper into Legolas' shoulder. Thranduil became heavy, weighing the prince down.  
  
"Uh, adar? "  his voice was hazy.  
  
Legolas glanced down at his father. He had fallen asleep in such a position! Legolas blushed deeper, what the hell was he doing?  
  
_Damn you._

_\--_


	3. Adar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have a busy week so I had to finish the chapter today but it felt so rushed. Im sorry

\--

It's almost winter now, the chill earily creeping through the air and frost kissing the window pane edges. Warm air blew puffs of white smoke into the cold afternoon sky as Legolas huffed. His chest burned from the exhilarating race he had with Tauriel and his skin felt ablaze. Legolas' boots crunched in the snow as he hopped down to the ground.  
  
"I told you you won't win." He laughed, hands patting his horse's head proudly.  
  
"Whatever,your royal-assness. I let you win. " she snickered, leading her horse into the stables.  
  
Legolas grabbed his chest mockingly, "How dare you. I could have been offended."  
  
"You? Pffsh." She snorted.  
  
Legolas is about to retort when another rider interrupts them, his voice and the impatient trotting of his horse's hooves shattering the peaceful quietness.  
  
 Legolas nods in greeting, "Master Feren."  
  
"You did not join our scouting, I see you have taken to entertaining my pupils." He nods towards Tauriel who bows her head.  
  
"I believe our guard is capable enough and does not need me be present at all hours."  
  
"Master Legolas, you know very well-"  
  
"Yes, I know. I'll receive a lecture from _him_ later, please spare me a second one."  
  
Feren chuckled, voice softer, "Your spirit is young and wild, much like his, but you need to plan ahead, young master."  
  
"Of course but I doubt you came to scold me for not attending?"  
  
"Oh, right- down to business." Feren slid out of his saddle,  motioning towards Tauriel.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I'm assigning you to this evening's patrol, please see to it that you are well prepared."  
  
"Prepared?"  
  
"We seem to have some problems spawning from the south, master Yurin will brief you later."  
  
"Of course. Then I shall take my leave, master, my prince." She bows, an apologetic but teasing look cast towards Legolas.  
  
Legolas' eyes narrow for a second and she knows he'll get her next time. Feren waves her off before turning back to the prince.  
  
"Your majesty wishes to see you. It is of great importance that you see him as soon as possible."  
  
"So I am getting a lecture?" Legolas rolls his eyes.  
  
Feren glared at him, not appreciating his attitude but not bothering to address him about it at that moment.  
  
" _Please_ , young master."  
  
"I know, I'll see him when I am done grooming Arod."  
  
"Thank you. I bid you goodnight then."  
  
"Goodnight, master Feren."  
  
"Gods." Legolas cursed, kicking a small pale in frustration.  
  
\--  
  
A groan rumbles low in his throat as he follows a small servant, truelly dreading the meeting when he recognized the familiar path to his father's quarters. A rush of relieve washed over him when she pointed him to the king's adjoining drawing room instead. He tried to avoid father as much as he could since then. She knocked before pushing the door open and bowing. He gives her a curt nod, feet slowly moving over the threshold. His father was in conversation with one of the patrol captains - Hithuon to be exact.  
  
Hithuon threw him a side glance while his father did not even spare him a second of one. His jaw clenched as he waited for them to call him and for a moment he thought about leaving the room until he is called. It was hot from the fire roaring in a corner and the windows tightly shut to ward off the cold. Uneasiness crept up his spine as his eyes caught sight of wine glasses and empty bottles to their left side. He notices the silver cup in his father's lap instantly and he swallows.

A thumb tapped its side to a constant rhythm as they spoke and he found himself closely watching it. It stopped and a slender index finger rose to trace the cup's rim. It moved slowly and deliberately, yet with ease and fluency that enthralled his eyes and swept him up in a hypnotic wave. He noticed the nail peeking over the edge of the pale finger, touching the rim and running along it in one last perfect circle before the finger changed course. It beckons him and he swallows, glancing up and the sight greeting his eyes makes his heart miss a beat.

His father's chin laid in a hand propped up by the elbow, eyes casting a piercing gaze down the length of his slender nose. A stray strand silver hair fell over the side of his face, red light from the flames dancing over it. Then Hithuan speaks again and the eyes cast their attention in a different direction. He nods at something the captain says but Legolas sees his father's eyes linger on him, something dark flashing behind the electric pools. He shivers as he quickly turns away, not sure if what he saw was even real.

"Very well then. I will see to it at once, your majesty."   
  
"I await the reports first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Of course, sire. Thank you for the wine."  
  
Thranduil stands and follows Hithuan to the door, his shoulder brushing Legolas' as he passes him. Legolas has to bite down on his teeth to keep himself from reacting outwardly but he feels the sudden need to scream. He was cautious around his father when he saw wine, the memory of an encounter a few months back still freshly carved into the folds of his brain. Legolas particularly wished he could avoid his father this night as he once again stood quietly staring at the empty bottles on his father's desk, waiting for him to finish his conversation with the captain outside the bedroom door. The minutes ticked by and each felt like an hour, time excruciatingly slow and eating at his nerves. His hands wrung over and over in his shirt; he stilll wore his riding clothes. He had no time to change when he was summoned and wondered if such a thing could upset his father even more.   
  
The door closes and he swallows.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"My lord." He keeps his gaze averted.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
"It's nothing, you've requested an audience with me?"  
  
"Ah, yes, " Thranduil moves back to his chair, "Come sit."  
  
Dread clouds over Legolas as he obeys and takes a seat, hands fidgeting in his lap.  
  
"You did not attend patrol."  
  
He nods.  
  
"Is is because of the she-elf?"  
  
His head shoots up and he catches the bitter look on his father's face.  
  
"Tauriel? What would give you such an idea?"  
  
The king scoffs, surprising Legolas.  
  
"Don't play dumb, boy."  
  
"They did not need my help so I thought I could spend some time with other trainees. Feren is getting more like Elros by the day;  it's suffocating."  
  
"They very much need your help. What is your skill's worth if it is not out there to protect the people?"  
  
"I am here to protect the people insid-"  
  
"The enemy has become more daring, crossing the borders when they assume we will not notice. They are threateningly close to countless other recources and yet, here you are, off gallivanting with a she-elf."  
  
"If you wish to tell me something, _sire_ , please do it forwardly." The prince snapped.  
  
"Hmm, " He brings the silver cup to his mouth, "Your duties, Legolas. They come first."  
  
"I know that, would you stop lecturing me? " He seethes through clenched teeth, rising to his feet.  
  
"I want you to concentrate. She is making you sloppy."  
  
"No, she is helping me train. I will join patrol when I am needed, otherwise I'll do whatever I want to in my spare time and I would appreciate it if you'd stop meddling."  
  
" _Legolas_."  
  
The cup slams down on the small table between them. He cringes.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is not fair." His voice is softer.   
  
"Legolas."  
  
"You are treating me like a child!"  
  
Thranduil stands, the movement so swift it makes Legolas take a step back.  
  
"So you mean to say you are an adult?"  
  
Legolas doesn't like the way Thranduil's head tilts to the side. He doesn't answer.  
  
"Nothing to say now?"  
  
Legolas watches as Thranduil pulls the crown from his hair and places it on the table. Anger bubbled at his surface, you would think it was because he was basically told to stay away from Tauriel, but, instead it was towards the foreign itch in his stomach his father once again caused. It made him want to defy the older elf even more and challenge him as much as he could- then he saw the wine bottles and those glazed over eyes again. He couldn't win this and it made him even more furious.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll do as you ask." He tries to end the conversation and make a break for the door.  
  
"We're _not_ done here." 

Fingers wound around his wrist and pulls him back with a strength that made his muscles quiver with fear. His back collides with a firm chest and strong arms encricle his waist. No. Please, adar. No.  
  
"You are too hot-headed." Thranduil's voice is hoarse in his ear.  
  
Thranduil's hands clamp down on his hips and he shudders, his own hands wrap around Thranduil's wirsts, trying to pull them away.  
  
"Let go." His voice shakes.  
  
His command falls on deaf ears as Thranduil presses his face into Legolas' shoulder. His nose runs along the curve of it while his thumbs gently rubbed dips along the narrow hips. His forehead crinkled with frown lines as he struggled, trying to get away before it was too late. Thranduil's grip was strong and his fingers easily bruising the thin skin of Legolas's hips. He inhales deeply, nose now traveling up Legolas's neck.  
  
" Your scent is exquisite, it drives me mad." He mutters.  
  
Legolas remembers the words from before and he chokes.  
  
"I wonder if you smell this good all over."  
  
Legolas' startled eyes dart to the pale hands creeping down his body. He watches as fingers tug the hem of his shirt from his riding trousers and excitement sparks in his body. Lips trace his ear as the hands slip beneath his shirt to feel the soft skin of his abdomen. They trace the same path they did that night, fingers exactly following the path from before to burn a trail into Legolas' skin. They crept higher, fingertips brushing his right nipple and making him gasp. They seem to ghost over his skin, teasing him and avoiding too much contact. He can focus on the nibbling on his ear when the hands abandon his chest. But it is so much worse when he feels them at his waistband. Thranduil hums when he hears the panicked breaths and heaving body beneath his hands.   
  
"You are quite responsive."  
  
Legolas shakes his head but his damn voice is stuck in his throat. He feels like a statue, fingers like stone around his father's wrists still. They unlace the strings expertly and tugs them loose.  
  
"What do we have here? " his cool fingers brushed the slight bulge.  
  
Shit. He was already half hard.  
  
" _Ada_."   
  
The breathless plea of the tiny word made all the blood rush to his groin and Thranduil had to force himself to calm down as his hand wrapped around a quickly hardening length. Legolas gave another choked sound, body pushing back against Thranduil as his hips jerked in response. Fuck it. He grabbed Legolas, hauling him up and pushing him onto the desk to his left side. Legolas' head spun and his hands blindy clutched at his father's shoulders for support as the room twisted into mess.  
  
Thranduil kissed him, hard, mouth hungry and devouring him as his hand kept sliding up and down Legolas' length. He kissed him back, reason thrown out the door as a poisoness tongue sneaked into his mouth and ran over his teeth. His knees were pushed apart so Thranduil could step in between them, his larger body bending over Legolas and pushing him flat onto the desk. Their lips moved eagerly in desperation and too many misplaced emotions. Legolas moaned as a hardness insistantly pressed against his warm thigh and he embarressingly realised it made him throb in his father's hand.  
  
Thranduil pulled away for a moment, shrugging off one of his robes, "Ah, here we are on a desk again, aren't we?"  
  
Legolas took a moment to register what the words meant but his shirt was already being hiked up his body. Warm and wet lips kissed his stomach, teeth dragging down it and nipping playfully.  
  
"Y-you _knew_!" Legolas covered his face.  
  
"Shh, little one. "  
  
"Stop treating me like a c-child!"  
  
Legolas tried to close his legs but Thranduil firmly held his ankles, holding them open for his viewing pleaure.  
  
"Oh, on the contrary, " Thranduil kissed his shin, "I'm _fully_ intending to treat you like an adult."  
  
Thranduil's lips brushed the inside of Legolas's naked knee and he wondered when his pants where removed.  His cheeks burned as he saw his own erection twitching in front of his father's face. Gods, what was he doing!

"N-no. Wait, adar-" He gulped, sucking in a harsh breath of air.  
  
Thranduil's mouth latched onto his thigh, teeth grinding against the skin as he sucked on it, harshly pulling the soft flesh into his mouth. Legolas squirmed, the love bite much more painful than what he had expected it to be. When he paused, Legolas thought it was over but the teeth sunk into the thin skin a few inches up, marking him over and over again, while his mouth opened to splutter out senseless pleas and begs. Thranduil pulled away, saliva trailing down the thigh.  
  
"Look how it made you drip. Do you like the pain?"  
  
Thranduil traced Legolas's pulsing cock, finger wet with pre-cum as the prince furiously shook his head and his legs quivered.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Without warning a warm mouth wrapped around him, pushing him inside the wet heat.  
  
"F-fuck- _nghh_!" He cursed.  
  
 He was in so _deep_. His eyes stung with tears as his eyes blurred. His fingers tangled in his father's hair, trying to anchor him with something to keep himself from drifting off. His back arched as Thranduil's nails dragged down the sides of his thighs. His head moved up and down, wondering if he was doing it right since he had never given anyone such a display of.. Affection. Legolas' mewls were a pretty good indication. The elf yanked Legolas down, throwing one of the prince's legs over his shoulder and taking him even deeper as he sucked him off.  
  
" _Nn!_ "  
  
His bones cried out in pain, creaking underneath his skin as his body arched higher into Thranduil. His eyes rolled back into his head, the world a spinning fog around him and his ears ringing with his own moans. His body was on fire, skin flushed and wet , burning fingers adding fuel to the fire as they dug into his skin. Thrilling, painful and pure bliss. Legolas heaved; the room closing in on him from lack of oxygen. His body felt like it wanted to explode, layer upon layer of pleaure surging through his body. He called out but his throat felt raw; only managing in tangling his hands deeper into the soft silver strands on his father's head. His stomach twisted into knots as he thrashed, doubling over and thrusting himself harder into Thranduil's mouth.  
  
" _Ada_! Nngah!"  
  
He yanked the hair as his head fell back against the desk with a loud thud, breathlessly calling out as his orgasm crashed down on him in harsh waves. Thranduil pulled away, wiping his mouth and swallowing the sweet cum. He smiled, taking hold of Legolas' chin and tugging it. Lego la's messy hair fell over his face and shoulders, sticking to the sweaty skin as his naked chest raced up and down. His mouth hung open, saliva dripping from the corner and his hazy eyes were narrowed and glowing.  
  
"Look at you, "  He groaned, "I just want to eat you up."  
  
Thranduil gently tugged Legolas' hair, pulling him into a sitting position. Legolas slumped against his chest, hands sliding into the loose robe to warp around his shoulders. His legs were shaking and sore as he let them dangle on either side of Thranduil's hips. The king kissed his forehead, pushing the hair away from his face and helping him to pull his shirt off. His fingers soothingly massaged the bumps of Legolas' spine until his body calmed down.  
  
"Now, how about we move to the _real_ adult part, ion nîn? "

  
\--


End file.
